


The Road to Lima

by Russ (Quasar)



Series: Time Heals [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasar/pseuds/Russ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Blair exchange some bits of advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Lima

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 1998. Takes place near the end of the episode "Flight." For Bonita and Barb.

Blair turned his head and scooted over a little as Simon climbed up to join him on the rocky outcropping. Smoke rose from the ashes of the campfire below to tickle their noses.

"Hear anything?" Simon asked softly.

"Just jungle sounds. Couldn't sleep, huh?"

"What makes you say that?"

"For one thing, it isn't time for you to take watch yet. For another -- well, when you're asleep, man, the whole jungle knows it."

Simon turned a sour glare on the shadowy figure by his side, but Blair was staring out into the darkness. Simon sighed. "I'm just worried, I guess."

"What's to be worried about? We got you out, we blew up the drug lab, got the Indians back to their village, and we've even gotten out of the guerillas' territory. Couple more days and we should be back in civilization."

"We'd have gotten there a lot earlier if you'd stolen a truck with a full tank of gas."

"Sorry, man, I was more concerned with finding something I could hot- wire. I didn't have a lot of time for comparative shopping."

Simon chuckled, shaking his head. "I still can't believe you and Ellison came out here after us."

"When Jim gets an idea into his head, he doesn't take no for an answer."

"How's he doing?"

"Jim? He's fine. Why don't you ask him?"

"He seems a little -- distant."

"Oh, that. He's just concentrating real hard on getting us out of here. There's been some weird stuff going on with his senses, too."

Simon craned his head over his shoulder at the sleeping figures around the campfire. "Is he all right?"

"Have you noticed any problems with his performance the last couple of days? He's awesome, man, totally focused. I think his senses may be even more hyper than usual, and it's kind of distracting him, you know? But I'll keep an eye on him." After a few minutes of silence, Blair asked, "So what were you worried about?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, Jim for one. Daryl for another." Simon shook his head. "I never wanted my son to see this sort of thing. Men getting killed, shot and blown up, and all because of stupidity and greed."

"He's old enough to know what the world is all about, Simon. And having his eyes opened like this could do him some good, you know?"

"No, I don't know. What are you saying?"

"I mean, seeing how drugs are made and the kind of people who deal with them -- it's gotta be the best deterrent possible. He should tell his school friends about his experiences, help them see what a stupid choice drugs are."

"I just don't want my son growing up around violence. I don't want him to be a killer."

"What, like you? Like Jim? He's gotta choose for himself. Violence is a tool, man. Sometimes it can be useful. Better Daryl should learn about this stuff before he makes his choices."

"I still don't like it. How long is he going to have nightmares about this?"

"Yeah, but on the other hand how many valuable lessons has he learned? Just learning to love and appreciate his father is -- it's priceless, man."

"You think so?"

"Simon, I've learned a lot about violence and -- and crime and killing over the last year. It's not easy. But if you don't let it take over your life, it can be . . . very enlightening. 'Cause I've also learned a lot about morality, about good and evil, that never made sense to me before, at least not on that gut level, you know? So yeah, I think it could be good for Daryl to see this kind of thing first hand. He's just at that age where he's working out his own value system, and this is the kind of stuff he needs to know. I don't think he'll be traumatized or scarred for life or anything. We all got out safe, Simon. It's a happy ending."

"I hope you're right," Simon said softly.

"Give him a chance. He needs room to grow up."

"Yeah." The big man sighed. "Thanks, Sandburg."

"You're welcome. So, you ready to take watch now?" Blair pulled the strap of the automatic rifle over his head and passed the weapon to Simon. The gun was mostly symbolic, since there were only a few rounds left in the clip.

"Sandburg, wait!"

Blair paused on his way down the rocks. "Yeah?"

"Could you come back up here for a second?" He waited until Blair was settled again, then gave the huddled figures by the fire a hard look. "You sure he's asleep?"

"Who, Jim? I think so. He's pretty tired. He's been in high gear for days on end, now."

"Hmm. Well, he can have some downtime when we get back home."

"So . . . why'd you ask me to come back?"

Simon rubbed at his face uncomfortably. "You still living at Jim's place?"

"Yeah, you know I am. I mean, if the price is right . . . That's not what you wanted to talk about, is it?"

"Look, I have to ask you something, but it's going to sound kind of -- personal. Just remember that I'm asking as a friend."

"Oooookay. What is it?"

"Sandburg, are you -- have you ever -- are you bisexual?"

Blair leaned back in surprise, almost losing his balance on top of the rock.

"I mean, I know you're not gay because I've seen the way you flirt with anything female that walks by. But I need to know if you date men, as well."

There was a long pause. "Does it matter?"

"I told you I'm asking as a friend. This isn't going to affect your observer's status or anything like that."

"A friend, huh?" Blair laughed nervously. "You making a pass at me, Simon? 'Cause if you are, I gotta tell you I'm flattered, but --"

"No, I'm not making a pass at you! My son is sleeping a few yards away, for God's sake! Will you just please answer the question?"

"Why?"

Simon rubbed his eyes. "I'm not on a witch hunt, Sandburg. I'm just -- I'm concerned about Jim."

"What, because I live with him? Simon, the idea that gay people go around actively seducing straights is totally a myth."

"That _wasn't_ what I was thinking about. Look, I'll be straight with you --"

Blair snorted.

"If you _are_ bisexual, it might be best if Jim doesn't know about it."

"Are you saying he's homophobic or something?"

"You make it sound like a disease."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, it is. It ought to be in the DSM4!"

"In the what? No, don't tell me, I don't want to know. I'm not saying Ellison is prejudiced or anything like that -- you know he can be a hardass, but he's fair. But he may have some trouble dealing with homosexuality on a personal level, as it relates to him or somebody he cares about. He's just -- I guess there've been some unpleasant incidents in his past."

"You mean . . . unpleasant like what? How unpleasant?"

"I don't know, Sandburg! All I'm going on is a note in his file and a few words from his previous captain before he transferred to Major Crime, saying that I might want to keep him away from -- certain types of cases. I don't know what happened or when, if it was something when he was in Vice, or his army days, or --"

"Or when he was a kid?"

"Look, you don't have to jump to conclusions here. I'm just saying that if Jim has a problem with homosexuality, there's a reason for it. So as a friend, I'm warning you, if you ever date men, don't shove it in Jim's face. He might not deal with it very well, and it would be a shame if something like that came between you."

There was silence, with no reaction from Blair.

"Sandburg?"

"Yeah. I hear you, Simon. Uhh . . . I'm just going to go lie down and try to get some sleep, okay?" Blair started down the rock face and paused halfway, his head level with Simon's knee. "Thanks for the warning, man. Jim means a lot to me, you know? Being friends and partners with him. I wouldn't want to make him . . . uncomfortable or anything."

Listening to the subdued tones of the young man's voice, Simon had the feeling that his advice had quashed some cherished dream. He shook his head regretfully. "Good night, Sandburg."

"Yeah. Night, Simon." Blair turned away distractedly and slithered down the rest of the path.

Simon stared out at the night filled with foreign sounds, and wondered what might have been.


End file.
